Rewind, Restart
by ADI2DE
Summary: AU - When loyalty lands a teenage Andy in juvi, her entire world is turned upside down as she's forced to learn how to survive day to day in an environment that threatens to destroy the good in her. With the help of two cops, can she find herself again, or will she be forever lost to a world that she never should have stepped foot in, in the first place?
1. Interrogation

"Name?"

Andy drummed her fingers against her left thigh as she stared at the middle-aged African American woman across from her. Her eyes flicked to the nametag: _N. Williams_, before returning to the woman's face.

"Name?" the woman repeated, failing to conceal her irritation as she furrowed her brows and pursed her lips.

"You know, they say music heals the soul," Andy said after a long moment. "…Has a calming effect. You should try it. Maybe if you weren't so angry you'd be able to conceive."

The woman's eyes went wide, but she quickly recovered and slammed her fist down on the table. Andy didn't even flinch – she continued to stare evenly at the woman. "The longer you keep this up, the harder it's going to be," Officer Noelle Williams said.

"For you, or for me?" Andy asked. "Because I assure you, I like a good challenge."

The woman gave her a hard look.

Andy continued to drum her fingers against her leg, trying to distract herself from the pain that was searing through her right side and right arm. The pain was her biggest concern at the moment – she suspected the police really didn't have anything on her or the others at the present, so unless that changed, her main concern was that the pain would threaten her focus. "Jane," she said after a long moment. _Might as well give her something to chew on, even if it is a lie._

"Jane…?" pressed Officer Williams, surprised by the confession.

"Just Jane," said Andy.

"Just Jane, eh? Jane Doe I suppose?"

Andy's eyes wandered around the room. There really wasn't much to look at. It was an interrogation room – there were large painted brick walls, a one-way mirror, metal table, and four metal chairs.

"I don't suppose you want to tell me about your friends, or what happened at the convenience store?" Officer Williams said.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean officer," Andy replied, turning her eyes back to the woman. Until she had a better idea of what the police knew, she intended to say very little.

"Quit the crap," said Officer Williams. "We're getting security footage now."

Andy merely shrugged. What else was she supposed to do? They clearly knew she'd been at the convenience store, yet she wasn't going to openly admit it.

The door opened and Andy's eyes snapped to the intruder, her mouth falling open slightly as she recognized the face. She recovered quickly, but the smirk on the man's face made it clear that he'd seen her slip up. Still, she could deal with it. His involvement was a completely different matter – it had nothing to do with the convenience store, but had everything to do with her getting caught. The thought caused anger to surge through her. It took her a moment to school her features. When she was sure she had adopted a more neutral expression and had her emotions in check, she finally looked back up at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

_Oh yeah, I'm just great. I was only hit by a car trying to save your son from some stupid…_ She forced the thought aside – she really couldn't afford to lose her temper. Taking a deep breath, she ignored his question for a moment and instead tried to make sense of the situation. She hadn't known he was a cop. As she thought back, she was fairly certain he'd been in plain clothes. Her eyes flicked to his nametag: _S. Swarek_. "Great," she said sarcastically, before snapping her mouth shut. _Breathe Andy_, she told herself_. What the hell is wrong with me? This Williams chick didn't get to me and she's been badgering me for the last twenty minutes. Then Mr. Dreamy, with his brown eyes, comes in and I suddenly lose my cool? Chill Andy. He's the reason you're sitting here_, she told herself. _He could be the reason you go to jail._

He held out a bottle of water for her.

"No thanks." There was no way in hell she was going to touch anything that they could pull her prints or DNA from.

"The meds they gave you at the hospital are likely wearing off," Swarek said. "If you cooperate we'll see that you get more."

"I'm good," she said.

She resisted the urge to shift when she felt his eyes piercing hers. He had already given her an odd look a few moments before, as if he knew exactly why she wouldn't accept the water. Now he looked a little surprised, yet the intensity of the stare was the same.

It was then that she noticed just how exhausted he looked. There were dark circles under his eyes and his forehead looked like it had permanent worry lines. He was attractive, but she suspected with a little more sleep and a little less worry on his part, she probably would have been tripping over her words.

She silently cursed. _Focus Andy. Get rid of him if you have to – make him angry, make him leave, just get him to go so you can focus._

"I'm surprised you're here, you know, with your baby almost dying," she said. "That was your baby wasn't it?" She was taking a wild guess. There had been a woman pushing the stroller and she had been on the opposite side of the street from this Swarek guy, but she had a feeling the woman was walking towards him. The look on his face now confirmed it, though he quickly covered it up.

Andy smiled. "Shouldn't you be at home with him? I mean, you almost lost him today."

Officer Swarek remained silent, leaning up against the wall, staring at her with his piercing gaze.

Her eyes flicked to his left hand before she smirked and said, "You might want to consider getting a new babysitter too. Your current one almost killed your son."

She watched with satisfaction as his eyes widened slightly. "Although maybe she would have done you a favour."

"Enough," said Officer Williams, but Swarek held up his hand.

"You think you know me?" he said, frowning. He was furious, but also curious about how she'd pulled him apart so easily. He'd watched from the observation room as she'd done the same to Noelle too. In truth, he didn't want a kid, but he didn't want him to die either.

Andy pressed her lips together for a moment. "Your finger shows no sign of indentations or tan lines from a wedding ring, so you're definitely not married. Your baby is what, six months old tops? You were maybe worried about him at the time, I dunno, my focus was a little shot. I guess being hit by a car does that... But you're here now which suggests even if you didn't want him to die, you aren't really connected to him, otherwise you'd be at home right now holding him… but you aren't, which leads me to think that your son was a result of a one night stand." She laughed a little as her eyes flicked up and down his body. "Yeah, you seem like the kind of guy who's into that based on the way you carry yourself. So really, what it comes down to is that you don't want to be a dad and you don't want to be weighed down by a baby whose mother doesn't even want anything to do with him or with you. It's sad really, yet you still have him. You're exhausted, but you haven't given him up, even though you don't want him. So I think you pity him because you see yourself in him."

She shifted uncomfortably. "These chairs suck," she said to Noelle, although her eyes remained on Swarek who was clearly struggling to school his features.

"Why did you save him?" Officer Swarek asked after a long moment. "Why didn't you leave with your friends?"

"What friends?" she asked. "I wasn't with anyone."

"Why?" he repeated.

"I don't owe you an explanation," she said. "I saved your son, and for all I know you're trying to pin something on me that I didn't do. And to think, if I had ignored it, just walked away, I wouldn't be sitting here. And I suspect you wouldn't be standing there either."

"We're not trying to pin anything on you," Sam Swarek said. "And you wouldn't have walked away. You couldn't have. If you were capable of it, you would have done it instead of risking being caught."

Andy shrugged. "It's irrelevant now," she said. "And like I said, I didn't do anything, so why would I be concerned about being caught?"

Sam considered her for a moment, then tried another approach. "Where were you before the intersection?"

"Walking," Andy said.

"Where?" Sam pressed.

"Considering I'm sitting in an interrogation room being questioned by not one but two officers, I'd like to think that at least one of you has some sort of theory as to where I was… and wherever it was, it had to have been important if you brought me in because of it."

"Yeah, it's pretty important when the victim at the convenience store points you out when he passes you in the hospital," Sam said, watching her closely for a reaction before adding, "You were unconscious at the time."

Andy forced herself to maintain a neutral expression. "Sounds like quite the story."

Sam studied her face for a sign of weakness, but found none. "Any idea why he may have done that?"

"It sounds like you have a theory," Andy replied. "But I'm really not interested at the moment."

"Really?" Sam asked, frowning.

"No, but I'm done talking," said Andy with a small shrug. When he quirked an eyebrow she continued, "The more you make me talk, the more the dehydration from the meds is going to kick in, and I have no intent of drinking anything here. So, you can lock me up until your excuse for a lawyer gets here, and then you can tell him your theory. I'm sure we'll both find it quite… insightful."

Officers William and Swarek exchanged a look before he nodded. Noelle grabbed her and they both escorted her out of the interrogation room. They hadn't made it more than a few metres before a loud, "Andy," rang out from down the hall.


	2. Busted

**Welcome back! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews, and follows. I hope you'll continue to let me know what you think! **

**To recap: Andy saved Sam's son, but is now being interrogated by Noelle and Sam for a crime she may or may not have been involved in. She successfully manages to deflect their questions and keep her identity hidden, until they step out into the hall and someone calls out her name. Some of you guessed it was her dad who busted her; others said it was Oliver Shaw. Let's find out who it was and just how much trouble Andy's in…**

Andy immediately tensed as her eyes snapped up and she saw a familiar face walking towards them, a perplexed look on the man's face. She averted her eyes, glancing over her left shoulder to see if there was a way she could possible get out of this.

Officer Swarek looked from his approaching friend down to the teenager beside him, his eyes widening as a grin spread across his face. "Busted," he muttered, receiving a glare from the girl beside him. He watched as she quickly adopted a neutral expression, her eyes just off to left so she didn't have to look at any of them.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Oliver Shaw asked, stopping a few feet away.

"You know her?" Sam said.

"Yeah, I know her," said Oliver, chuckling for a brief moment before his face grew serious. "Why is she cuffed?"

Sam ignored the man. "Who is she?" He could sense the teen beside him recoiling slightly within herself.

Oliver hesitated. "Andy… Her name is Andy McNally. It's Tommy's kid."

Sam's head snapped in Noelle's direction, both of them staring wide-eyed at each other as they exchanged silent curses.

"So what's she doing here?" Oliver asked. When neither officer responded, he turned to the teenager. "Andy, what's going on?"

Before another word could be uttered, Detective Jerry Barber was leading the lawyer down the hallway.

Sam's eyes flicked back to the girl, not bothering to look away even when she turned to look up at him. Interrogating her was hard enough to begin with given that she'd saved his kid, but now that they knew she was a former detective's kid, things just went from complicated to absolute hell.

"Shall we?" Jerry said, looking uneasy.

Sam led her back into the interrogation room and leaned up against the wall once more.

Meanwhile, Noelle shoved Oliver in the room after Sam, then headed to the observation room with Jerry. If Shaw knew the girl, then he might be able to get something out of her.

As the lawyer, Anthony Reynolds, sat down beside Andy, he said, "Did you tell them anything?"

She shook her head.

While the lawyer spoke quietly to Andy, Sam took the opportunity to study her, noting that her eyes kept flicking over to Oliver. Even after the lawyer fell silent, her gaze remained on his friend. Though he knew the situation was serious, he couldn't help but think that Shaw's sudden appearance was about to shake things up. How Tommy McNally's daughter had spiraled downward and gotten so mixed up in things, he had no idea, but he was sure he was going to find out.

"Where have you been?" Oliver asked Andy gently.

"Around."

"You took off after your dad passed away… we were worried," Oliver said. "We had no idea where you went or if you were even okay."

Andy remained silent.

"Andy, we would have taken you in."

"So what, I would just be a charity case?" she asked, laughing cynically. "Yeah, okay."

"You know that's not true. You know Zoe and I became close to your father and after all those years of babysitting you, we came to love you too. You're family Andy, it wouldn't have been charity."

Andy rolled her eyes. "I didn't want your pity. I got enough of it when my so-called mother left, and again when my dad started drinking. Do you really think I wanted to stick around after he died?"

"So instead you wind up here?" Oliver said, a hint of anger in his voice.

Andy shrugged. "You know, this is exactly where his kid is going to be one day," she said, nodding in Sam's direction. "Because he's never going to have a mother. His father doesn't want him and doesn't care enough about him—"

"Andy," said Oliver sharply. "Just tell me what happened."

"You're going to have to be more specific," Andy replied.

"The convenience store," Sam prompted.

Oliver nodded. "What happened at the convenience store?"

"I dunno what you're talking about." She leaned back in her chair, her eyes meeting Sam's with an even stare.

Oliver glanced at Sam, frowning.

"Who shot the clerk?" Sam asked.

Andy remained silent. She found it rather odd that Oliver, who had no idea why she was here, was questioning her, or why Sam, who hadn't been on duty when he was at the intersection and hadn't been investigating the convenience store, was here with her now.

"Andy, I need you to tell me something, anything that you know or they're going to get you for impeding an investigation and who knows what else," said Oliver, exasperated.

Her gaze finally faltered. Lowering her eyes to her hands, she shook her head. Ten minutes ago she'd felt so confident and unwavering, but now she felt hesitant and uncertain.

There was a knock on the door. "Swarek, Shaw, we have the footage. You might want to see this," said Noelle.

They cast a glance at Andy before leaving the room.

* * *

Andy held her breath, her mind going back several hours to when she'd walked into the convenience store. She'd been sitting in the car for a solid fifteen minutes waiting for Matty, Jordan, and Tyler to come back out. They said they were only going to get some cigarettes and alcohol if the place had it, which should have taken five or ten minutes tops, but they still hadn't reappeared. Finally fed up with waiting, she got out of the car and made her way into the convenience store to find Jordan and Tyler lingering near the front. Winding her way through the shelves, she eventually found Matty perusing the ends of the aisles at the back of the store.

"What's taking you guys so long?" she asked.

Matty grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to him. "You in a rush babe?"

Andy giggled and slapped his wrist as his left hand began to move up her shirt. "Not here," she said, but she moaned as he pressed his lips to her neck and worked his way up to her jaw, then lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed her up against the shelves, giggling again as his hands slid down to cup her butt. When an elderly woman walked by and gave them a look of disgust, Matty gave her the finger, before finding Andy's lips once more.

For a brief moment she completely forgot they were in a convenience store, but a gunshot snapped her out of it. She jumped, pulling away from Matty as her head snapped towards the front of the store. "What the hell?"

Matty swore. "Let's go." He pulled her towards the front of the store, but as he turned towards the door, she found herself rooted to the spot.

"Andy, we have to get outta here," Matty said, shaking her hard.

"Go," said Andy. "I'll be right there."

Matty tried to pull her again but it was no use. He let his hands fall as he dashed out the door after Jordan and Tyler.

Taking a deep breath, Andy moved around the counter, barely jumping back in time as the clerk, who was lying on the floor behind the counter, fired at her. Seeing the blood already pooling on the floor, she dashed to the end of the aisle, grabbed a pack of dish towels and tossed them over the counter. "Don't shoot," she said.

She cautiously moved around the counter and when the clerk didn't shoot, she grabbed the package of towels and ripped it open, glancing at the clock as she did so… 3:12 p.m.

Cursing, she looked around. Her eyes fell on the alert button. She hesitated a fraction of a second before smacking it and double-checking the time. She turned back to the clerk and crudely wrapped the towels around his leg, tying it tight. A quick glance at the clock let her know that she had to get out of there before the place was swarming with cops. Scrambling to her feet, she took one final look around, then ran out of the store, shoving her slightly bloody hands in her sweater pockets as she did so.

* * *

Andy was snapped back to the present when the interrogation room door opened again. The look on Oliver's face made her cheeks flush, but she managed to contain it quickly and look up at both men with an even stare.

Sam crossed his arms as he looked at her. He wasn't sure if her father had taught her much in the way of policing and how to read people, but this girl was definitely clever. She'd managed to read him pretty well and based on the video, which unfortunately lacked audio, she knew exactly how long she had in the convenience store before the cops would show up. If it hadn't been for the accident afterward, she probably would have made a clean getaway. Plus, there was the whole water thing, but now that they knew her identity, it wasn't as big a deal if they got prints or DNA anymore.

"Andy, we know you were just with the wrong people, and in the wrong place at the wrong time. All you need to do is tell us the names of the three guys and you're in the clear."

Andy shook her head.

"They left you behind," said Sam in disbelief. "Even your boyfriend left you."

Andy glanced at him, then turned her eyes to a dent in the table. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. They were in the clear. Even with the stupid accident, the cops shouldn't have been able to connect her back to the convenience store so quickly. She should have been able to make it out of the hospital before they connected the two. But this Swarek guy said the convenience store clerk had called her out – apparently they had somehow passed at some point in the hospital while she was unconscious and he'd called her out. Couldn't he have just passed out? She was trying to help him and this was how he thanked her?

"He would never try to kill someone," Andy said quietly.

"Yet he could have been an accessory to murder. He fled the scene," said Sam.

She bit her lip. Even hours later, her mind had barely processed what happened. "Who shot him?" she asked slowly. "What did he look like?"

"Who do you think shot him?" Sam asked, hoping she'd respond with a first name.

Andy shook her head. "I guess it doesn't matter."

"So you think either one could have done it?" he pressed.

Andy hesitated. "No."

Her mind was still racing, trying to figure this out. She was pretty sure the shooter would have been Tyler – he was the one that typically carried a gun, and he was the one with the biggest temper. She didn't even really like Tyler, and the thought that he could shoot someone else, assuming he had been the shooter in the first place, disturbed her. But, if she ratted out Tyler, then Jordan and Matty would likely suffer the consequences as well. She bit her lower lip, torn about what to do. She was currently considered a minor and would be for another seven and a half months. Matty, on the other hand, was considered legal and he wouldn't be sent to juvi – he'd be sent to prison with guys twice his size. Matty was tough, but not that tough.

"What am I facing?" she asked, still staring at the dent in the table.

"Andy," Oliver warned. "Don't even—"

"What am I facing?" she repeated more forcefully.

The lawyer hesitated. "It's difficult to determine. You tried to help the clerk and with the incident afterward you may earn some favour, but withholding evidence, obstruction to justice, and fleeing the scene may earn you 8 months, especially if they get you for anything else." The man paused. "If you're lucky you'll just be fined and given community service hours, but it all depends on how your case is viewed."

Andy bit her lip. So if she could get a sentence right away, then most of those 8 months would be in juvi and then the last bit at an actual detention centre. Matty would face more and juvi wouldn't be an option for him. But, if she took the fall and Matty ended up being caught, it would all be for nothing.

"Andy, three names. That's all we need. Don't throw away your future on some guy… some piece of scum that—"

"On the guy who put a roof over my head and took care of me for the last few years?" asked Andy. "You have your partner's back, so can you really sit there and tell me that I shouldn't have mine?"

"You're not a cop Andy. He's not worth it," said Oliver. "Maybe he took you in, but I'm sure he didn't do it without some expectations."

Andy stared at Oliver, her mouth falling open. "I'm done," she said angrily, looking at the lawyer. "I'll take my chances."

Oliver looked at Sam, desperation in his eyes.

"He's older than you, isn't he? He's legal?" Sam said, realization dawning upon Oliver. He watched as Andy looked up, seeing the surprise flash across her face before she masked it. Sam hesitated, waiting a long moment before speaking again. "What do you want to do with your life?"

She shrugged as she looked away.

"You wanted to be a cop once," said Oliver.

"That ship sailed a long time ago Oliver," Andy said.

"You have the makings of a good cop," Sam pointed out. She stiffened at his words. It was clear she was becoming flustered – she was struggling to school her features.

"Doesn't matter," she replied.

"Are you really willing to throw away your life for him?" Sam asked.

"I can't…" she began, pausing as she felt the tears coming. She tried to blink them back, but she felt one escape. Shutting her eyes, she tried to block out everything around her. "I can't turn on him after what he did for me," she finally said.

"Andy, please reconsider. If you take the fall, you're going to leave a permanent mark on your record, and that's going to follow you around for the rest of your life," said Oliver.

She pressed her lips together as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking up at Oliver for a brief moment before turning to the lawyer. "But I made my decision."

**Thanks for reading! Please note the punishment I listed isn't accurate. In some instances, there might be a fine and community service hours, but in other instances prison is a possibility. As for how long the prison sentence would actually be, I have no idea, but for the purpose of this story I've made it relatively short. **

**Up next, Andy goes to the juvenile detention centre!**


	3. Juvi

**Welcome back! As always, thanks for your reviews and follows – I hope you'll continue to let me know what you think. Some of you wanted to know more about Sam's kid, so I added in a little section here as a thank you for writing a review – more to come on Sam and his son (and Andy) in later chapters though. Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Also, I don't think it really matters, but I'm using juvi, not juvie for the short form of the juvenile detention centre. Both seem to be correct/used.**

**Recap: Andy's been brought in for questioning regarding a shooting at a convenience store. She tries to hide her involvement and keep quiet, but security footage shows her at the scene. In an attempt to protect her boyfriend, she tries to take the fall, knowing she'll get let off a little easier. **

_She pressed her lips together as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking up at Oliver for a brief moment before turning to the lawyer. "But I made my decision."_

Sam pulled Oliver out of the room, ensuring the door was firmly closed before turning to look at his friend.

"This isn't right Sammy," said Oliver. "She's the sweetest kid… at least she was when I had to babysit her. She was fantastic. Bright, kind… She doesn't deserve this." He ran his hand through his thinning hair before letting it settle over his face. "She's too smart to do something so stupid… to throw her entire life away just because she feels like she owes some scumbag kid."

"I know buddy," said Sam, although he hadn't really seen evidence of her being sweet – intelligent, yes, and maybe a little manipulative and assertive. "We can't force her to give them up though."

"But she has the rest of her life ahead of her," said Oliver. "And Tommy… if Tommy saw his daughter like this, if Tommy knew I hadn't prevented this, he'd be crushed."

"It's not your fault Ollie," said Sam. "Bad things happen to good people. I know you want to help her, but if she isn't willing to accept your help, then there isn't much you can do for her. Maybe just be there to try to straighten her out after."

Oliver nodded slowly. "I just feel like I should be doing so much more; that I failed her."

Jerry exited the observation room. "I called the Roy McMurtry Youth Centre in Brampton to give them a heads-up. They'll hold her until her trial, and afterward if need be."

Oliver and Sam exchanged looks. "Not there," Oliver said. "Anywhere but there."

"It has space Ollie," Jerry replied. "And it's close. I know it isn't ideal, nothing about this situation is, but there aren't very many places that accept females and most of them don't have the space. This is the best we can do at the moment."

* * *

_Later that day…_

Oliver kept glancing in the side mirror as they drove to the juvenile detention centre. This was a nightmare. How had Tommy's kid wound up in a situation like this? He blamed himself for not stepping forward to help her more when her dad passed away – maybe he could have persuaded her to stay. Maybe then she wouldn't be on her way to juvi.

"So umm…" Oliver began, but he had no idea what he really wanted to say. He'd already begged her to reconsider, but now that they were on their way to the detention centre and a date for the trial had been set, he'd moved on to trying to offer her advice.

Sam glanced in the rearview mirror to catch Andy rolling her eyes. She looked a little nervous, as she should be, but considering what Oliver had told him about her, he was surprised she was as calm as she was.

"I'll be fine Oliver," Andy said, a little irritated. He'd been hounding her every chance he got.

"Just don't… just don't look at anyone or make them mad," said Oliver. "Keep your head down, and eyes and ears open."

They pulled up in front of the juvenile detention centre. Andy stared in awe. She'd expected something that looked worn down and pretty basic in its design. The entrance to this place though had some red brick walls but also white stone and glass structures that jetted out. It looked more like a business or wealthier post-secondary school than a juvenile detention centre. Shifting slightly in her seat, she could see some basic brick buildings further in the distance with fences that stood towering over everything. She let out a whistle. The guys looked back at her for a moment before getting out of the car and moving around to help her out.

As she climbed out of the backseat, Oliver continued with his advice. "And uh, just be good. You know the lawyer said you might be up for parole if you're good, that is if they sentence you…"

"I'll be fine," Andy repeated, though she really wasn't sure how she was going to survive in this place.

As they walked towards the entrance they could see some of the inmates in the fenced in yard. "Geez, what do they feed these kids," said Oliver, looking at how big some of them were. He glanced over at Andy, about to downplay what he'd just said in case it freaked her out, but she burst out laughing. "Andy, it's not funny. You're… you're really small compared to them."

Andy sighed, but said nothing.

"You should start taking this a little more seriously," Oliver said.

Sam walked behind them, listening, but trying to keep out of it.

"I am Oliver," said Andy. "But I made a choice and I have to deal with it. I know you didn't agree with it, and yeah, it was technically stupid, but do you expect me to be angry or cry? I'm not happy about this, but I'm dealing with it because I have to. I can't afford to be distracted going in, so just back off a little and let me think."

Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Look, if you want to help me, then slow down and shut up…" She paused, a thought occurring to her. "Actually, just _really_ slow down and tell me what you know about this place."

"Bed-capacity is about 192. Most of the offenders here are male, with maybe a few dozen females. The majority of them are between 12-18 years old. And uh, some, like you, are being held while awaiting trial, others are serving their sentence." Oliver paused. He didn't want to scare her, but she had to know the truth. "This place was built to be state-of-the-art, but it has a bad reputation. I tried to get Jerry to find a different place but—"

"What's so bad about it?" Andy interrupted. Time was limited and she wanted answers.

"A lot of violence between offenders, but also from employees. They're known to use excessive force," Oliver said.

Andy nodded. "Anything else?"

"Just smaller things about the food, but the violence is the worst of it."

Andy stopped walking and full out turned to face the fence. Her eyes had been scanning the yard before, but now she was focused on the inmates. Sam watched as she stared at them, her eyes narrowing slightly. He had a suspicion that she was sizing them up. With that in mind, he waited patiently with Oliver until she started walking again.

"You know, I've heard acting insane can keep them away, so just remember that," said Oliver, unable to stop himself.

Andy sighed. At least he'd given her a few minutes to think. "Yeah, I've heard that too and I considered it, but now I'm not so sure," she said. "It might work, but I think regardless of what approach I take, I'm going to have issues the second they find out who I am… I mean, my dad likely helped put a few of them in there."

Sam had to admit he was impressed – she was right about that, but the fact that she seemed to have already given it careful consideration was both surprising and impressive.

All Oliver could do was stare at her as they stepped inside. Before long she was being processed, re-emerging in a maroon jumpsuit. His heart sunk as he looked at her. "Andy," he said, a lump in his throat.

Andy bit her lip. "Thanks for trying," she said with a shrug.

She turned her back on them as the guards started to lead her away. Seconds before passing through the set of doors, she looked over her shoulder. "Hey Swarek," she called. "Don't blame your kid for your issues. Take a minute and _really_ look at him and if you still can't love him, then give him a chance with a family that will."

Sam stared at her, but said nothing, watching as she turned back and was led out of sight.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Sam sat slouched on his couch, nursing his third bottle of beer as he stared at the portable bed where his son lay sleeping. Andy had been right about a lot of things, but not entirely. Although he'd had his fair share of one-night stands, Griffin wasn't a product of one. His son wasn't a product of love either though. He'd never thought about having kids and he really wasn't sure he wanted the responsibility of being a father. But Griffin hadn't been planned. In fact, he hadn't even been in a serious relationship with Griffin's mother, Alicia. His thoughts went back to her; to the first time he'd walked into the bar and saw her. He'd thought she was pretty with long blond hair, blue eyes, and a curvy figure. They'd chatted for a bit and she'd seemed nice – they sort of hit it off, but the small talk fell away and whatever it was between them became purely sexual. But, it had worked for both of them for quite awhile, until Alicia just seemed to disappear. He tried to find her, but her boss said she'd quit and had no idea where she went. Nine months later she showed up on his doorstep, shoving a baby and birth certificate in his arms before disappearing again.

He'd stood in his doorway staring at the little bundle in his arms, his entire body going numb with shock. It had been Oliver who had helped him out, coming over to his house armed with baby things that his daughter Izzy no longer needed. His friend did a lot more than that though – Oliver had taught him how to take care of the baby, to keep it alive. To this day, Oliver still helped him out.

A small cry snapped him out of his thoughts. Groaning, he ran a hand over his face and rose, heading to the kitchen to prepare a bottle. When he returned, he fed his son, wondering why he hadn't given him up already. If he didn't want to be a dad or didn't think he could be one, and he'd never wanted a baby in the first place, then why hadn't he given Griffin up for adoption? As the thought struck him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, dialing the number that had been programmed into his phone for months. He knew nobody would be in right now, but he could leave a message. It was for the best.

_Beep._ He opened his mouth to speak, but a small hand wrapped around his finger and all he could do was stare down at his son as the grip tightened. Suddenly, he knew. No matter the circumstance – how Griffin had come to be – Sam knew that deep down, he cared about the little human being, maybe even loved it, but he'd most definitely developed a connection with it. Sighing, he disconnected the call, tossed the phone on the couch, and picked up his son. Catching their reflection in the window, he said, "I'm going to screw up buddy. I'm not father material. But, I will always protect you, and you will always have a roof over your head," He paused, exhaling deeply. "It's just you and me little guy… just you and me."

* * *

_A few days later…_

"Hey pal, can you umm, can you maybe come with me to see her?"

Sam looked over at his friend. He really didn't know her, so it seemed kind of odd, but he knew Oliver really just wanted the support. "Sure buddy," he replied. "Just let me ask the sitter to stay a little later."

Oliver nodded.

Within ten minutes they were leaving the station and heading to the juvenile detention centre.

It was a short wait before the door opened and a guard entered with Andy, hooking her cuffs to the table. She sat down and stared at Oliver and Sam in silence.

"How are you?" Oliver asked.

"Fine," she replied.

"No problems?"

Andy shook her head.

"You seem tense," said Oliver, and Sam agreed. She was definitely on edge.

"Big day," she muttered.

Sam and Oliver exchanged glances. "How so?" Oliver pressed.

"Do you remember Suzie Johnson?" Andy asked after a long moment.

"Yeah, teen serial killer," said Oliver. "Is she here? Are you having problems with her?"

"She's here," Andy said with a small nod. "Found out who I was and was kind enough to let everyone else know this morning."

Oliver looked at Sam, concern evident in his eyes.

"Really, it's fine. I just rapidly became the least popular, most hated person here," Andy said, "But so far so good."

Sam glanced around at the other tables, catching a few of the inmates looking Andy's way – none of the glances were friendly. "Made any friends?" Sam asked quietly.

Andy turned her attention to Sam, then followed his gaze before turning back to him. "My roommate hasn't killed me in my sleep yet, so does that count? Although after this morning that might change. She's a bit of an idiot though so I'm not too concerned about her. She's going to trial for theft, seems pretty harmless."

"Idiots can be unpredictable," Sam warned, catching another inmate glancing in Andy's direction.

She ignored his comment. It was true, but that really seemed to be the least of her worries right now. Catching an inmate staring at her, she turned her head and stared her down until the girl looked away. "You're keeping him, aren't you?" she asked, turning to look at Sam.

He met her eyes, but said nothing.

"Whatever," she said when he didn't answer. "It's obvious."

There was a brief moment of silence before Andy got up. "I have to go or I'll be late."

"For what?" Oliver asked.

Andy shook her head. "Don't worry, it's not a test or anything. Dinner's just a little late here…"

Oliver hesitated. The look on her face suggested she really wasn't interested in eating. "What's happening at dinner?"

With her eyes on the guards she said in a low voice, "They let us use forks. They're plastic, but you know…" She let it hang.

"Andy," Oliver hissed.

"Not now Oliver," Andy warned. She called for the guard.

Sam studied her face. He couldn't be sure, but suspected she had no intention of using the fork unless she absolutely had to. What he couldn't figure out was the conflicted look on her face – it was explained within seconds though as the guard reached them. He watched as the conflicted look vanished and she smiled sweetly up at the guard and said, "Can you take me back now please?"

With the way she was smiling and looking up at the guard, Sam could easily understand why the man ducked his head and had a goofy grin on his face. Andy was definitely good looking and the sweetness and suggestiveness in that look would have gotten to just about any man, in his opinion anyway.

"Are you new?" Andy asked.

"Two months on," replied the guard, his expression changing as he took her question as an insult.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she said, biting her lip and trying to look genuinely concerned about him. "I just meant… well, you know… I've never seen you. But you look like you know what you're doing… I just… I'm so sorry."

Andy could sense Oliver's wide eyes on her. She looked at him, silently warning him to control his reactions while the guard unhooked her cuffs from the table. When the man looked back up at her she turned her attention back to him. He smiled. "No problem Miss…?"

"Andy, just call me Andy," she said, smiling back at him.

"Ethan," the guard replied as he led her away.

Andy glanced over her shoulder, winking at a very confused looking Oliver and amused looking Sam. She then turned back to Ethan as they left the room, continuing her conversation with him.

**Thanks for reading! Up next, we find out what's going on with Andy in juvi.**


	4. Whatever it Takes

**Welcome back! Thanks for all of your reviews, follows, and favourites. I love hearing what you guys think about what's going on in each chapter and what you think will happen in subsequent chapters, so please keep it up! For those of you waiting on updates for my other RB stories (so far I've been updating regularly so it might seem like a bit of a delay this time, sorry!), just know I'll get those up soon. I came up with what I think is going to be a really good twist for ****_Madness_**** that requires a lot of thought and careful execution, but I think if I can pull it off, it will be well worth the extra bit of time. I've been monitoring feedback for some of the other stories and may make a few little changes to the upcoming chapters (I'm still sitting on the fence), but I'll do my best to start posting updates in the next day or so. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

Recap: After refusing to give up her boyfriend/buddies after a convenience store shooting, Andy finds herself in juvi. Oliver in particular does his best to prepare her, warning her about some of what goes on at the detention centre. Later that night, Sam is on the brink of giving up his son when a small moment leaves him opting for fatherhood, despite his fears and uncertainty. When both men visit Andy a few days later, they find out a teen serial killer has recognized Andy and has called her out to the other inmates, putting a huge target on Andy's back.

Andy tensed. She'd hardly seen Suzie Johnson, but it was only a matter of time before that changed and when it did, she knew she'd be in trouble. No doubt Oliver would try to instill her with positive thoughts, suggesting in an overly optimistic fashion that she may only be fined and sentenced to community service. Realistically speaking, she knew that even if it was a possibility now, by the time her trial rolled around, it wouldn't likely be an option anymore, not with the growing tension. It seemed only a matter of time before all hell broke loose.

The only thing she suspected was saving her from a solid beating was that her houseblock, the red block, only contained those awaiting trial. She rarely saw sentenced inmates, which meant she was technically sitting pretty with a group that had no beef with her dad and may not even be guilty of a crime. In fact, nearly half of the people in her wing seemed to be misfits, but rather harmless ones at that. The other half seemed like they might actually be guilty of theft, assault, or murder, but so far, none of them had paid too much attention to her, even after Suzie had called her out. Still, there was an obvious tension in her block, and it was getting thicker by the day.

From her seat in the dining hall, her eyes flicked over to the others, noting the quick glances. Something was up. Hearing the creaking of the dining hall door, she turned in time to see the next wave of inmates pouring in. Her heartbeat sped up. Andy frantically scanned the faces, taking in every mop of blond hair before letting out a sigh of relief when none of them turned out to be Suzie. The relief was short lived, however, as she felt numerous sets of eyes on her, followed by a group of three girls sliding onto the bench beside and across from her. Her eyes flicked around the room again, swallowing hard when all eyes seemed to be on her table. Taking one last sip of her drink, she quickly stood and turned to go, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Fear shot through her. It was a long moment before she forced herself to turn around, bracing herself the best she could. Later on, she couldn't recall if she actually saw the fist coming or not, but in that moment she was very aware of the pain shooting through her face and the fact that her knees had given out. Blinking hard, she scrambled backward, struggling to focus on her attacker.

"Get up," the girl snarled.

Andy wiped her hand across her face, not surprised when it came back bloody. Her lip was definitely split open, with just as much blood spilling down her chin as there was pooling in her mouth. Still, her teeth seemed intact and aside from being rattled, she seemed okay otherwise. Inhaling deeply, she pushed herself to her feet and glanced around at the guards, but they seemed to be having trouble getting through the inmates who had crowded around. She was on her own. Her mind raced. Her dad had taught her how to throw a punch, but aside from that, she really didn't have any fighting skills. None of that mattered now though. Andy didn't have a choice.

Each heartbeat rocked her; her stomach churning as fear overwhelmed her. In a bid to settle her nerves, Andy closed her eyes, wiping her sweaty palms on her prison uniform before balling each hand into a fist. She knew the next attack was coming, yet she still kept her eyes closed, taking two deep breaths before opening them and spitting her mouthful of blood into her attacker's face. The girl stopped, frantically trying to wipe the blood from her eyes, but Andy didn't let her. She stepped forward and threw her entire weight into the punch, trying to hide her surprise when the girl fell backward, knocked out cold. Andy's eyes immediately darted to the other two girls, but the inmates were all backing away, looking at her with uncertainty. She stared at them evenly until the guards broke through the crowd and cuffed her, roughly leading her to get medical treatment.

The woman in the infirmary looked her up and down, noting her houseblock. "Not a good way to head into a trial."

Andy remained silent.

"Who started it?"

"The other girl."

The woman handed her an icepack and cloth. "Put it on your face."

Andy obeyed, some of the tension leaving her body as the ice numbed the pain.

"This is going to hurt," the woman replied, taking Andy's left hand and resetting her fingers.

She cried out, glaring at the woman.

"It's not my fault you got in a fight," the woman said, both her tone and expression void of sympathy.

"I was defending myself," Andy retorted.

"Either way, you're prolonging your stay."

Andy grimaced as the woman started to move her wrist in various directions.

"I'm going to take an x-ray to make sure it isn't broken."

Although she obediently followed the woman to the machine, she said, "What would you do if someone attacked you?"

The woman gave her a long look. "I wouldn't be in here in the first place."

* * *

_1 week after the first visit…_

Sam looked over to find Oliver leaning against a locker a few down from his own. His friend looked troubled – his forehead was creased and he was fidgeting. "Going to see her again?"

Oliver nodded.

"You want me to come, don't you?" Sam asked slowly. When his friend remained silent, Sam nodded and sighed. "Alright, let's go."

The drive was done in silence, which suited Sam just as well. Despite being a cop and periodically having to comfort people, it really wasn't his thing and when it came to comforting his friend about the whole Andy situation, he really had no idea what to say.

They slid into the chairs, waiting as a guard went to fetch Andy. "It's going to be okay," Sam said quietly.

Oliver glanced at him. "She's…" He fell silent as the door opened and Andy was led into the room.

Sam's eyes snapped over to his friend, whose own eyes were wide with concern as he took in the girl's wrapped up hand and cut lip.

"What happened? Are you okay?" asked Oliver, the words coming out in a jumble.

"I'm great," Andy replied as the guard hooked the cuffs to the table.

"You don't look great," said Oliver slowly.

Andy shrugged. "Really, things are good." She gestured to her hand and lip and added, "This will go away."

"Things are good?" Oliver asked in disbelief, his voice rising slightly. "Last time we came, you said you were the most hated person here and now you're injured."

"Hardly," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"So what happened?" Sam asked. He knew Oliver was losing his cool and if they really wanted answers, getting a rise out of the girl wasn't the way to do it.

"Got in a fight," she replied, shrugging. "It was a couple of days ago. One of the idiots tried to attack me in the dining hall."

"That's not going to help you get out of here any sooner," Oliver said disapprovingly. "It might even give you the heavier sentence."

Andy laughed dryly. "You think I don't know that?"

"You didn't have to fight."

Andy's eyes narrowed. "If someone attacks you and the guards aren't around, are you just going to stand there and let them beat you to death?"

"There's always another way," Oliver said.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Andy snapped.

Oliver opened his mouth, then closed it.

"See."

"Andy, it's not going to help—"

"You know what it is going to help, Oliver?" she said. "It's going to help me survive for however long I'm in here. We already knew the chances of me getting off lighter were slim and this was bound to happen, so right now, I need to do whatever it takes to survive."

"She has a point Oliver," Sam interrupted.

"You agree with her?" Oliver asked, eyes wide.

"I'm not saying it was right, but if it got some of them to back off, she may have just made her life in here a lot easier," said Sam.

Andy's eyes flicked up to Sam's face, surprised that he was almost taking her side. She held his gaze for a moment, frowning, before turning back to Oliver. "It wasn't even that bad," she reassured them. "You even said I'm smaller than most of them. This girl wasn't small, mean, but not small, and I only made a point. I wasn't trying to mess her up."

"Andy, you're not even a fighter," said Oliver, confused.

She shook her head. "That's the thing, it doesn't matter what I am or what I'm not. In here you are whatever you need to be, and _that_ is what I needed to be to still be here. Besides, it's not like it's going to happen again."

Oliver made a noise in disbelief. "There's no way you can know that."

Andy smirked. "Suzie tried to attack me yesterday."

"What?" Oliver said, his face paling.

"She couldn't get within 10 feet of me."

"You made some friends," Sam said, half intending it to be a question, the other half a comment.

"If you want to call it that," Andy replied. She laughed. "I think they're actually scared of me after that fight, which is kind of funny, but I have reputation now and as long as people believe it and they're scared, then they're going to protect me because they don't want to be against me. It's tiring though, but better tired than dead, right?" She bit the uninjured part of her lip, suddenly looking thoughtful. "You know, they brought a new girl in last night… found her dead this morning. I only saw her in passing once, and then again when they carried the body out. It's pretty twisted. But it kind of proves my point. Whoever she was, whatever she did, she clearly didn't do it right."

Sam glanced around at the other tables. The other inmates hardly glanced in her direction anymore. He wondered how a girl as small as Andy had managed to win a fight. _She must be scrappy_, he thought to himself. _Or pack a mean punch._

Andy hesitated. "How's Zoe? And Izzy?"

"Good good," said Oliver, but he left it at that. His mind was still reeling from what she'd told him.

"I should go," Andy said, getting to her feet.

"Dinner?" Oliver asked slowly.

Andy rolled her eyes. "No. I have a… I have someone I need to see."

"Another fight?" Oliver pressed.

She shook her head. "No."

"Then why do you need to leave?"

Andy shook her head and called for the guard. "Survival."

**Thanks again for reading! Up next, Andy receives her sentence, and all hell breaks loose, but just how much trouble will Andy find herself in? Chapter 5 is called "Bad Feeling."**


	5. Bad Feeling

**Welcome back! Thanks for all of your reviews/follows/favourites! As always, I love to hear what you think, so I hope you'll continue to let me know. **

**I decided to experiment a little with this chapter and give it a bit of a different set up, but I hope it's still easy enough to follow along. I labeled every scene, but I'll give you a quick idea of how it goes. It starts in the present day, which is 5 ½ months after Sam and Oliver's last visit (so basically, Andy's been in juvi for about 6 months at this point). We then jump back 5 months from the present day (so, Andy's been in juvi for about 1 month at this point). From there, we get closer and closer to the events unfolding in the present day. I hope that makes sense! If not, let me know.**

**Recap: ****After refusing to give up her boyfriend/buddies after a convenience store shooting, Andy finds herself in juvi. Unfortunately for her, it isn't long before someone recognizes her as a cop's daughter, essentially putting a large target on her back. She ends up getting into a fight, wins, and ultimately earns the respect of several inmates. Oliver disapproves, but Sam is able to look passed the bad side of things and see that the fight has put Andy in a better, safer position… at least for a little while.**

**Oh, actually, before we begin, these are the songs/ringtones being referenced in this first section... I posted the full links, but every time I try to save this chapter the links end up like this, but, hopefully if you want to listen to them you can still find them. **

**Batman (the ringtone Oliver says Sam will be hoping to get) - ** **watch?v=VSaDPc1Cs5U&feature=kp**

**SpongeBob (the ringtone Oliver thinks Sam will actually get - watch?v=CKJD563qHfI**

**Barbie (Oliver's current ringtone) - watch?v=BlDBcUGIRu8**

_Present Day/Five and a half months after Sam and Oliver's last visit…_

"You really need to change that ringtone buddy," Sam said, cringing.

Oliver glared at him. "Watch it brother. At least mine sounds majestic. With a son, you'll be lucky if you can get the Batman theme song, but you'll probably end up with SpongeBob Square Pants."

Sam laughed. "Not a chance."

Oliver smirked, but otherwise ignored him. "Shaw speaking," he said as he put his cell phone to his ear, cutting off his Barbie ringtone.

Silence.

"Hello?" He checked to make sure he'd actually connected the call before putting it back to his ear, finally hearing a voice on the other end. "Hello?... Yes, I'm Oliver Shaw." There was a short pause. "Uh yeah, is everything okay?"

Sam cast a quick glance at Oliver before turning his eyes back to the road. His friend sounded worried.

"What?" Oliver cried, his face paling. "What happened? Is she… is she okay?" It was another minute before he hung up, letting the phone fall from his hand as he stared straight ahead in shock.

"Ollie, what's wrong?" Sam asked, his eyes flicking back to his friend. His mind was racing, wondering if something had happened to Zoe or Izzy.

"It's… it's Andy," Oliver breathed.

"What about her?" Sam asked, gesturing for his friend to continue. Whatever it was, it wasn't good, that much he knew for sure.

"She's… she's been stabbed."

* * *

_Five months before the stabbing…_

Andy glanced back to where Oliver and Sam were sitting, meeting their eyes for a moment before she turned back to the front of the room.

"Andy McNally, you are hereby found guilty," the judge said before rhyming off a few offences she was guilty of.

Oliver slumped back in his seat, throwing his hands up to his face as he groaned. "This can't be happening," he muttered.

"—to nine months, one of which has already been served while awaiting trial," the judge continued.

Andy grimaced, her heart sinking. That was longer than they'd anticipated. For a brief moment she wondered if she'd have to spend a month and a half at a women's prison, or if she'd spend the entire duration of the sentence in juvi. The prospect of having to start over was daunting. Doing it once was bad enough. She wasn't so sure she could manage again. A small tug on her cuffs snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up at the guard and obediently got to her feet.

"Andy," Oliver said, running forward. He flashed his badge to the guard. "You're going to get through this; you're going to be okay, got it?"

Her eyes flicked to him for a fraction of a second before she focused on the wall behind him. Her gaze remained unwavering for the next few minutes as he rambled on and on about what she needed to do to get early parole. The rest was all encouragement.

Despite hearing what he was saying, she kept a neutral expression and refused to look at him. If she was going to spend another eight months in juvi, she couldn't have Oliver hanging around and putting an even bigger target on her back. "Can we go now?" Andy said to the guard.

The man nodded and shot Oliver an apologetic look before leading Andy away.

"What was that?" Oliver asked, his arm waving in Andy's direction as he turned to look at his friend.

Sam shook his head, equally as confused. She'd just found out she'd be locked up for another eight months and the first thing did was push away the person who cared about her the most. It didn't make any sense.

* * *

_Three months before the stabbing…_

She sat on the picnic table, shivering against the cold, yet she refused to go inside. It had snowed a little overnight, which meant that before long, the amount of fresh air they'd get would be drastically cut back. Before long, she'd really feel the cold stone bricks of this hell-hold. She'd feel caged, even more so than she did now.

Biting back a sigh, she let her eyes roam around the yard, ignoring the mindless chatter that was taking place all around her. She wasn't in the mood for any of it. These people weren't her friends. Sure, they had her back, but only because she'd gotten their attention when she knocked Doreen Chester off her feet. Well, technically that accounted for half of them. The other half she'd managed to bribe. She'd gotten close to a lot of the guards and workers, so she'd periodically been able to get little favours from them. In turn, she'd given these favours to some of the other inmates in exchange for their loyalty and protection. It worked, but only because some of them were so desperate for even the smallest comforts that they were prepared to do almost anything.

Her eyes landed on Suzie Johnson, a little startled to find the girl staring back at her with a smirk on her face. Andy ignored it. This wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last. Her eyes slid across to the rest of Suzie's group. It was a large following, bigger than what Andy currently had, but it was only a matter of time before the sides evened out. Unfortunately, Suzie also seemed to be well aware of this, and as Andy's following gradually increased, so did the tension between the two sides.

One of these days all hell would break loose. Andy just hoped she was on the winning side, and that whatever happened, it wouldn't add onto her time here. Three months in, and she'd already been involved in a few tiffs – nothing serious enough to increase her sentence, but if this kept up, she knew her chances of getting out on early parole were shot. Still, Andy had a sneaking suspicion that Suzie wasn't about to just let her walk of this place. No, she still had six months to go, and anything could happen in six months.

"McNally," called one of the guards. "Visitor."

Andy groaned. "Not again," she muttered. She hadn't seen Oliver since the trial, but it wasn't for his lack of trying. The guards had told her that he had come every week, sometimes multiple times a week, but she'd either been caught up in one of her mandatory therapist sessions, or she'd been in solitary. Now she didn't have an excuse.

Sliding off the bench, she shuffled towards the guard, letting him lead her inside to where Oliver was waiting. As they entered the room, she stared at the ground in front of her. Even when she was sitting, she refused to look up, unsure of how to make her point.

"Been busy lately?" Oliver asked quietly.

She finally raised her eyes, but said nothing, watching as he cringed. Yeah, she knew she didn't look great, not because of a fight, but she was exhausted and this place was changing her. She could feel it. She could hear it in her voice and feel it in her movements. She'd bet that she looked different too, harder maybe, but she couldn't see herself, so she only had Oliver's expression to judge by.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

"They told me you've been in solitary a few times."

Again she nodded.

"Suzie?"

Andy shrugged.

Oliver hesitated. "I saw you outside. You've made quite a few… friends."

She stared at him in silence.

"I've been trying to see you."

Again, she shrugged.

"You know that, don't you?" Oliver pressed.

She nodded.

"Good," he said quietly, nodding to himself.

"You have to stop coming," Andy said, finally breaking her silence.

Oliver stared at her, eyebrows raised in confusion. "Why?"

"Guard," Andy called out, rising from her chair. Without glancing at Oliver, she said, "Just stay away." Even without looking she knew he was hurt. Oliver was just that kind of guy – he wanted to help and asking him to stay away just wasn't something he could understand. She couldn't explain it to him though, not with so many people around. In truth, it wasn't that she didn't like having someone on the outside to talk to, but quite frankly it was a little awkward given the whole situation and the fact that she hadn't seen him in years. She needed him to stay away though. Word was getting around that cops kept showing up to see her – it was making the inmates nervous. She'd managed to convince her following that she didn't want them there, but Suzie's group wasn't so forgiving and she could tell it was adding fuel to the fire.

_A couple of hours after Oliver's visit…_

"You saw her, didn't you?" Sam asked, turning his eyes away from Oliver as he opened his locker. His friend had been visibly worried ever since they'd dropped Tommy's daughter off at juvi, but every time Oliver went to see her, he seemed even more anxious afterward. This time, however, his friend seemed different. "You actually saw her, didn't you?"

Oliver nodded. "She's been in solitary quite a bit apparently… Because of Suzie, I think, but she wouldn't say… She looks terrible. Not injured, but…" He collapsed on the bench in front of the lockers. "Sammy, what do I do?"

"Nothing you can do," Sam replied, buttoning up his uniform.

"She's not right though. That place is changing her," Oliver said. "She was the sweetest kid; pretty much the reason I started wanting kids of my own. But what I saw, that wasn't her. And that place, it's killing her."

"It's juvi, Ollie, it's not supposed to be easy or fun," Sam said. Trial aside, the last time he'd seen Andy, she'd been doing quite well. A little injured, but she seemed to be in control.

"Yeah, but this is Tommy's kid. This is Andy. She shouldn't even be there. And now…" Oliver shook his head. "I think she's scared."

"If she wasn't, then that's when you should worry," Sam said. "If she's scared, she's got her wits about her. She'll be more alert, less likely to get in trouble."

"I know, but I think she's _really_ scared about something," Oliver said. "You know, she even told me to stop coming."

Sam raised an eyebrow. That he hadn't been expecting, although given her attitude towards Oliver at the trial, maybe it wasn't so surprising. "Well, you guys did drift, right?"

"Yeah, but… look buddy, I've just got a bad feeling, okay?" Oliver said. "I mean, maybe I'm overreacting but something is definitely going on."

"Because she seemed scared?" Sam asked, giving his friend his full attention.

Oliver shook his head. "No, it's not just that. When I got there, they were outside, and… she's got like a whole army."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, but it was short-lived. "Tommy's sweet kid rallied an army?" he asked, eyebrow quirked. Yeah, okay, he could believe that. He'd seen her make the guard's knees buckle with just a look, and he'd seen how the inmates' glances had changed in such a short amount of time.

"I'm serious. I don't know what she's doing, but something is going on and I'm worried. I'm getting a really bad feeling."

* * *

_1 month before the stabbing…_

Oliver poked his head out of the observation room, grabbed Sam's arm and yanked him inside.

"What the hell?" Sam said, eyes wide.

"Got this from security," Oliver said, pointing to the screen.

Sam frowned. "Why would you get footage from the detention centre? And why would they even give that to you?"

Oliver ignored both questions. "That bad feeling I had… still have… it's with good reason. Watch this." He hit play.

Sam looked over at the screen. It was footage from the outside area.

"She's right there," Oliver said, pointing to the screen again.

Andy was sitting on a picnic table with a rather large group of guys and girls sitting with her, or standing nearby.

"She really does have an army," Sam said, eyebrows raised. He thought Oliver may have been exaggerating, but it was hard to deny it now that he could see it for himself.

"Yeah, well, having an army is only half of it. Keep watching."

With his eyes on the screen, Sam said, "Why do you even have this?"

"She won't let me see her, so this is the only way I can know she's okay, which quite honestly, right now, I'm not so sure she is."

Sam watched as a girl from the far side of the yard approached Andy's group, flanked by half a dozen other inmates. "What's she holding?"

"Icicle," Oliver replied, pointing to a spot higher up on the screen. "She took it from there."

"Have you watched this already?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Yeah."

He let out the breath he'd been holding – if Oliver had already watched it, then clearly the outcome hadn't been fatal for anyone involved. Sam focused back on the screen. Though the other group was smaller than Andy's, the intent was clear – the girl was gripping the icicle behind her back as she approached the table. Sam's eyes flicked back to Andy's group where both a girl and a guy got up from the table and started towards the oncoming group. He watched Andy raise her hand, his jaw dropping when both people immediately stopped and sat back down.

Andy rose, glancing in the direction of the guards – they were holding back, waiting. But why? When Andy's gaze returned to the group in front of her, she stepped up to the girl and leaned in close to whisper in her ear, simultaneously reaching around and snatching the icicle out of her hand. Andy then walked passed her, bumping the girl's shoulder hard as she walked by.

"Watch them," Oliver hissed, pointing frantically to the screen. While Andy walked away, her group followed, putting themselves between Andy and the attackers.

"So what's your point? They're protecting her."

"Buddy, I've watched a lot of these. She's attacked on almost a daily basis… And she's getting too daring. She's turning her back on her enemies and just expecting the others to protect her."

Sam hesitated. "She's showing them she trusts them, regardless of whether she does or not."

"And what if they don't have her back?" Oliver said. "Then she's dead."

Sam rewound the video. "Not exactly." Seeing his friend's questioning look, Sam pointed to the guard who stood just to the left. "She's looking at that guy."

"Did he just nod?" Oliver asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Sam said. "And then she kept walking." He paused. "I think she looked to that guy, and he gave her the confirmation she needed before turning away completely."

"What the hell has she been doing in there?" Oliver breathed, completely stunned.

Sam remained silent. He had no idea what she'd been doing, but she seemed to have a lot of help on her side.

"I'm _really_ worried about her buddy," Oliver said quietly. "I know it seems like she's got some inmate friends, and allies among some of the guards, but I still have a really bad feeling about this."

* * *

_The minutes leading up to the stabbing, including the incident…_

Andy exhaled deeply, wrapping her arms around her body in an effort to block out the cold. Now that there was snow on the ground and had been for months, time outside was limited, so as cold as she felt right now, she didn't want to cave and give up on the small amount of fresh air she was able to get each day. She needed this, more than she thought she would months ago when they had their first snowfall of the year.

Movement towards the door caught her attention. She watched as a few of the guards rushed back inside, their movements frantic and their faces a little fearful. Andy frowned.

"What do you think happened?" the girl beside her asked.

Andy shook her head, her eyes never leaving the scene. "Could be anything."

"Looks like trouble," one of the guys in her group said.

She followed his gaze, spotting the newest inmate lingering near the doorway. Her eyes flicked from Suzie's group to the girl. They were already starting to close in on her, pouncing the second they were close enough, arms and feet flying. A blood-curdling scream filled the air. Andy glanced at her group and groaned, before sliding off the table.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Back off." Andy pushed her way through Suzie's group and pulled the girl to her feet, using her own body to shield the new inmate from the group. Keeping her eyes focused on Suzie's following, she reached behind her and grabbed the girl's arm, slowly forcing her back in an attempt to find a way out. Suzie lost it.

"You're dead McNally," Suzie hissed.

Before Andy could get them to safety, Suzie lunged forward. Forced to release the new inmate's arm in a bid to protect herself, she found themselves quickly separated. Distracted, Andy couldn't bring her arm down in time to knock Suzie's away, a cry escaping her as a sharp pain shot through her just below her ribcage. She met Suzie's eyes for a brief moment, noting the satisfaction on the girl's face, before she looked down, taking in a sharp breath upon seeing the metal protruding from her body, blood already soaking through her uniform. As her fingers curled around the object, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Suzie was already coming at her again. She stumbled backwards in an effort to get away, but her back hit something hard and she felt herself being shoved forward again. Her knees hit the pavement hard, her hands flailing out in front of her to try to break the fall. Within seconds though, her entire body gave out and she fell to the side.

She half expected Suzie to be on her already, but the second attack never came. Rolling onto her back, Andy tried to look around, but her vision was already blurry and all she could make out were dozens of people swarming around. The air was filled with screaming and shouting, a deafening thunder of voices before everything seemed to go quiet. She glanced to the side, frowning. The fighting hadn't stopped. Nothing had stopped. She just couldn't hear it. Could hardly see it. She was losing it.

Her breath started coming in short, sharp gasps, as tremors ran through her. Her right hand moved to her wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding, but it seeped through her fingers and started pooling on the ground. Her eyes turned skyward, squinting against the glare of the sun. Why weren't the guards coming? Was this it? A gentle breeze tugged at her hair and clothes, sending a shiver down her spine. As her eyes fluttered closed, she could faintly make out large snowflakes before she felt them on her cheeks. "See you soon dad," she breathed before everything went dark.

* * *

_Present Day/Just after the stabbing..._

Sam blinked hard, thinking he'd misheard his friend. "What?" he said.

Silence.

"Oliver," Sam said, shaking his friend's shoulder before turning back to the road.

"She's… she's been stabbed."

He pulled over and put the car in park. "Is she…" Sam fell silent, unable to finish the question. His friend's face was still pale and it looked like he was going to be sick.

"I don't know," Oliver said, his voice cracking.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you'll let me know what you think.  
**

**I don't want to give too much away for the next chapter, so does anyone have any thoughts as to what's going to happen?**


	6. Fighter

**Welcome back! Thanks for your reviews/follows/favourites. I hope you'll continue to let me know what you think.**

**Recap: After refusing to give up her boyfriend/buddies after a convenience store shooting, Andy finds herself in juvi. Unfortunately for her, it isn't long before someone recognizes her as a cop's daughter, essentially putting a large target on her back. She ends up getting into a fight, wins, and ultimately earns the respect of several inmates. Oliver disapproves, but Sam is able to look passed the bad side of things and see that the fight has put Andy in a better, safer position… at least for a little while. Andy is sentenced to 9 months in juvi, in which time she completely shuts Oliver out of her life; she rallies an "army"; and while trying to protect another inmate, she's stabbed.**

_"She's… she's been stabbed."_

_He pulled over and put the car in park. "Is she…" Sam fell silent, unable to finish the question. His friend's face was still pale and it looked like he was going to be sick._

_"I don't know," Oliver said, his voice cracking._

"Well what did they say?" Sam pressed.

"She…" Oliver began, but had to stop and take a deep breath. "She coded." He exhaled deeply before taking in a sharp breath. "Before they even got her in the ambulance... and then again... Sam, she…"

Sam's eyes frantically searched his friend's face. Oliver had said before that he didn't know Andy's status, so surely there was more. There had to be.

Oliver threw his head in his hands, his voice cracking when he finally spoke again. "They managed to get a pulse, but I… I don't know."

Sam reached out and put his hand on Oliver's shoulder in as comforting a manner as he could muster, but he really had no idea how to console his friend. He certainly couldn't think of anything to say that might seem adequate or appropriate, so he remained silent, listening instead.

"They just got to the hospital," Oliver said, letting his hands drop when he'd managed to compose himself a little better. "They're rushing her into surgery, but she's…" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "They said she's barely hanging on." His voice cracked again.

Sam reached for the radio. "This is Officer Swarek of 1519, we have an emergency call to respond to and need to be taken out of rotation."

"Copy," dispatch replied.

He pulled back onto the road, only pulling over again when his phone rang. It was the Staff Sergeant, Boyko. "It's McNally's daughter," Sam explained. "She's been admitted." After providing a few more details he hung up, glancing over at Oliver before turning his eyes back to the road. He wasn't good with this kind of thing, but Oliver looked like he could use some reassurance. "She's going to be okay buddy."

Oliver shook his head. "She's just a kid Sam. She was a good kid." He let out a frustrated breath.

"She's strong," Sam said. Although he didn't know her well, that much was obvious.

There was a long spell of silence. "They heard it was Suzie Johnson."

That didn't exactly surprise Sam. Still, he hesitated. "McNally's not going to give that girl the satisfaction of knowing she did her in."

Oliver couldn't help but crack a smile. "If she has any control over it, you're right."

* * *

The second Sam parked the car, Oliver jumped out and made a mad dash to the front doors of the hospital. Sam followed close behind.

"Andy McNally… Andrea McNally, where is she?" Oliver panted, upon reaching the front desk.

The nurse's eyes flicked to Oliver's nametag. "First name?"

"Oliver."

Recognizing the name from Andy's emergency contact list, the nurse said, "She's still in surgery."

Oliver swallowed hard. "Is she…?" He paused and took a deep breath. "Is she…?" He tried again, but he still couldn't say it. The thought of Andy not making it was already destroying him. If that thought became reality, he didn't know what he'd do.

"We're not sure yet. Whatever happened there was big," the nurse replied. "We brought in seven inmates for serious injuries and another six for minor ones. Only a handful could actually be treated on-site."

"What else do you know?" Sam asked, stepping up beside his friend.

The nurse looked to Oliver for approval, and upon receiving it, said, "Miss McNally was stabbed in the abdomen..."

"With what?" Oliver asked.

"From what I've heard, it was scrap metal, like a rusty piece from an eavestrough... Made for a deep and messy blow, and with all of the chaos inside, it took awhile before the paramedics were allowed to enter the facility."

"And?"

"And at that point she'd already lost a lot of blood and was crashing," the nurse said. "She coded twice before even making it here, and that's put a lot of pressure on her heart."

"Which means?" Oliver pressed, his voice cracking. He was trying to be patient, but he wanted answers. He wanted to see Andy. To know that she was okay.

The nurses glanced at one another. "Well, every time the defibrillator is used, there's a risk that the heart will sustain some damage. At this point it's too early to tell if she's been affected by it, but if she crashes again during surgery, her chances of survival are going to dramatically decrease again, and since she's already facing severe blood loss and a high risk for infection..."

"She's not… she's not going to make it, is she?" Oliver said, his knees giving out.

Sam reached out and steadied his friend, though his eyes remained on the nurse, willing her to give them some good news.

"It's too early to tell, but first prognosis doesn't look good," the nurse replied a little hesitantly. "She's made it this far though, so don't give up hope. One of our best doctors is with her."

Knowing they weren't going to get anything else out of the woman, Sam led Oliver over to the waiting area and helped lower him into one of the chairs. Taking up a spot to his right, he glanced over at his friend. He'd come to realize that despite drifting, Oliver saw Andy as a daughter-figure. To begin with, it had seemed odd since Oliver wasn't old enough to be Andy's father, but he couldn't deny that it was that kind of relationship. As he watched his friend now, he knew for sure that if Andy didn't make it, Oliver would be devastated. His friend would lose it. And definitely blame himself. With that in mind, he sent Zoe a quick text, giving her a small smile when she finally showed up. He hadn't told her the situation; he'd just mentioned that Oliver needed her support, and that had been enough.

Sam then spent the next two hours listening to Zoe cry, and the couple's attempts to comfort one another. At first he wondered if Zoe's presence was actually making things worse, but as time passed, he realized Oliver was leaning on her just as much as she was leaning on him. It was obvious that both of them loved Andy, and that caught him off-guard, especially since Oliver hadn't mentioned Andy prior to her being taken into custody. His mind shifted to Griffin. Would his son ever feel like he had that kind of support and love? Would he even have that? He hadn't wanted a kid to begin with and he'd never really thought about getting married, but as he watched Oliver and Zoe, he started questioning himself. He knew he wasn't ready to settle down - he was nowhere near that point - but maybe down the road it might not be such a bad idea. His train of thought was interrupted moments later as a doctor came into the waiting room and a nurse pointed in their direction.

"Oliver Shaw?" the female doctor said.

Sam nudged Oliver, but remained seated when both Oliver and Zoe got to their feet.

"Come," Zoe said, grabbing Sam's hand.

He opened his mouth to argue, but it wasn't the time or place. Whether he felt uncomfortable or not really didn't matter at this point. Zoe wanted him there, which meant she thought Oliver needed him. Rising, he followed them into a room a little further down the hall.

The doctor took in their worried faces. "She's a fighter."

"She's alive?" Oliver asked, eyes wide.

"Any later and we would have lost her, but the surgery went as well as we could have hoped. She's still in critical condition, but it looks promising."

"The nurse said she could be at risk for an infection," Oliver said a little hesitantly.

The doctor nodded. "There is still a high risk, but we're hoping with the appropriate medication we can bypass it."

Oliver let out a huge sigh of relief. "Can we see her?"

The doctor hesitated. "We had to put her in an induced coma, hopefully just for a few days, but it depends on how her body reacts and heals, so until we move her out of intensive care, we're restricting visitor access. We can give you a call as soon as she wakes up though."

Oliver and Zoe reluctantly nodded.

* * *

_Four days later…_

It was midday when Oliver received the call from the hospital. Heart pounding, he answered his phone, signaling for Sam to turn the car around. They were at the hospital in record time.

"She just woke up so she's a little out of it," the doctor warned, leading them to Andy's room. "And she's on a lots of meds, so chances are she won't be awake for too much longer... She's doing well though."

When they stepped into Andy's room, her eyes were closed. Oliver hesitantly approached the bed, while Sam lingered against the back wall.

"Hey Andy," Oliver said softly, gently taking her hand in his.

Her eyelids slowly opened. It took a few moments for her eyes to settle on Oliver, but even then, her vision was a little blurry.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Instead of answering, she weakly tried to push the blankets off of her body, but the small amount of movement proved exhausting. She'd barely pushed it off of her stomach when her hand fell back down on the bed and her breathing became a little heavier.

Oliver hesitated, then placed a hand on her forehead – she was burning up. Gently tugging the blankets up as high as they would go, he reached for the button to alert the nurses.

"I think she has a fever," he said the second a woman entered the room.

The nurse took her temperature, disappearing for a few minutes before returning with a small bottle and needle. In the meantime, Andy and Oliver were engaged in a blanket battle, but Oliver easily won and after only a few more weak attempts at getting her way, Andy lay motionless, barely conscious of what was going on around her.

"Sweetie, I need to give you this to help fight the fever, okay?" the nurse said.

Andy blinked hard and tried to focus on the woman, but her eyelids were already getting heavy.

"Is this normal?" Oliver asked.

The nurse nodded. "She's fighting off a minor infection. The fever is just part of that, but with the medication we can keep it under control."

"And since visitors are allowed and she isn't in a coma anymore…?" Oliver pressed.

"She isn't quite in the clear yet, but she's already showing considerable improvement."

* * *

Sam and Oliver were paired together again a couple of days later. "Let me guess," Sam said, "For lunch you want a trip to the hospital?"

Oliver sent his friend an apologetic look. At least Andy had been transferred to a closer hospital, so they didn't have to drive nearly as far. "She's been sleeping every time I go. Nurses said she's barely budged."

When they stepped into Andy's room, they knew that something was different this time. She was sitting upright in the bed, her head tilted slightly as her eyes scanned the room.

"You okay?" Oliver asked.

Andy's eyes flicked to the doorway, frowning when both Oliver and Sam stepped into her room. She stared at them for a long moment before giggling.

Both men exchanged a quick look. "What's so funny?" Oliver asked slowly.

She fell silent and stared at them for another moment before squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head, a curse escaping her.

"Are you high?" Sam blurted out, an eyebrow quirked.

Andy opened her eyes and looked over at Sam. "As a kite." She laughed again.

Oliver frowned. She was moving around and laughing more than she should be. A lot more. Yet she seemed largely unaware of the pain. Maybe Sam wasn't too far off with his guess. With that in mind, Oliver hit the buzzer for the nurse. "How long has she been on these meds?"

"Just increased the amount this morning... maybe an hour ago," the nurse replied, then looking up at Andy, her mouth fell into an _O_ shape before she quickly adjusted the meds. "That should do it. Give it a little bit to work its way through her system and she should be back to normal in no time."

Andy reached out towards the nurse, but just barely missed her as she turned to leave the room. "How did I get here?" she asked, letting her arm drop.

"Ambulance," Oliver said slowly. "You don't remember?"

She ignored his question as her eyes took in the blue uniforms and guns. "Then why are you here?"

Sam caught a look of hurt flicker across Oliver's face before it was covered up. "To check on you."

Andy raised her left hand in the air and made a large checkmark with one finger, her eyes following her hand as it moved. "Check," she said, giggling as her eyes focused back on Oliver.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Oliver pressed.

"Ummm, floating." Her eyes went wide.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. Were the drugs making her hallucinate too? "Floating?"

"Uh huh," she replied, her brows furrowing.

"Where?" Oliver asked, exchanging another look with Sam.

Andy pointed to the hallway. She faintly remembered flashing white lights. "I think I was in a spaceship."

Sam tried to hold back his smile, but it was hard enough not laughing at her facial expression or her tone. In a desperate attempt to hide it from her, he raised his hand and ran it over his face, hoping to buy himself a few extra seconds to school his features, but it was too late. She'd already seen it.

"A spaceship in the hall?" Oliver said.

Andy nodded. "Yeah," she replied, her gaze now fully focused on Sam. "Weird, right?"

"So—" Oliver began.

"You should smile more," Andy said, pointing at Sam.

In response, Sam raised his eyebrows at her.

A smile broke out on her face before she was lost to another fit of giggles. Once it subsided, she raised her hand again and squinting, drew a smile in the air where his lips appeared.

"Andy," Oliver said gently, but her focus had shifted again, and with it, her entire demeanour.

Confusion and panic now marked every inch of her face. Her entire body was tense.

Both men turned in time to see one of the guards from juvi enter the room. The man gave Andy a small smile and tried to talk to her in a gentle tone, but the sudden feel of cold metal on her left wrist had everything slamming back to her at once. Every memory of the incident. Every emotion. Not even the meds could block it out anymore. She yanked hard in a bid to free herself, but she was already secured to the bed.

"Now that she's up we can't risk her running," the guard said, nodding to the guys before leaving the room.

Her eyes flicked from the cuffs to Oliver, her mouth falling open slightly before she felt her walls slamming back up.

"Andy?" Oliver said gently. He could see her becoming more and more distant by the second. He watched her eyes fall to her abdomen before her hand slowly reached out and covered the spot where she'd been stabbed. He moved closer again and put a hand on her shoulder, but received no response, so he tried calling her name again.

Each breath became short and sharp as panic consumed her and tears splashed down her face. Oliver attempted to console her, but nothing he said could calm her down and hugging her seemed to make things worse. He looked to Sam for help, wondering if he should call the nurses in.

Sam shook his head and stepped forward, hesitating once he was beside the bed. "Lean back against the pillows," he said softy.

Oliver gave him a bewildered look, but Sam ignored it and kept his eyes on Andy.

"Have you ever had a panic attack before?" Sam asked her. When she didn't respond, he stooped down a little. "Andy? I need you to look at me and really focus, okay? I need your help."

Her eyes slowly made their way up to his face.

"Have you?" he asked gently.

She shook her head, struggling to get a solid breath in. Seconds later, she squeezed her eyes shut.

Taking a deep breath, Sam said, "My sister used to have them... Had them for years, and I walked her through most of them and I'll do the same for you if you let me."

It was another moment before she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Just lean back and try to get comfortable," he said. "I know that seems hard right now, and probably sounds really stupid, but you'll calm down a lot faster if you're comfortable... and once you calm down, you'll be able to breathe better. So let's just start with leaning back."

Andy shifted slightly and leaned back against the pillows, each breath still short and sharp. Her gaze shifted again.

Sam gave her a small nod. "Good, now I want you to take a deep breath, count to five in your head and then exhale." Although she tried, she couldn't stop the sharp breaths from coming. "Look at me and keep trying," he said. When her eyes finally made their way back to his, he continued. "You're safe here, you know that, right? Nobody's going to hurt you... These cuffs are just standard procedure. It's normal, so you don't need to worry about it... And I know you're scared right now because of what happened, but you're okay, and you're going to be okay." He paused. "I promise you, you're safe here and you're not alone. So whatever it is that you're scared of, it's not real because you're safe and nothing else is going to happen. I need you to trust me on that."

Her breathing slowed a little.

Giving her a small smile, he started counting out loud in time with each breath she took, his voice taking on an unusual softness. He could feel Oliver's eyes on him and knew his friend was likely going to question him later, but he had no intent of divulging anything else about his sister. Oliver already knew the basics. Taking a deep breath, he blocked out his own past and continued to hold Andy's gaze. When her breathing finally evened out and the tears stopped, he fell silent, watching as she slowly succumbed to the meds and drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks again for reading! What did you think?**

**Up next, Andy goes to court to tell her side of the story but finds herself facing a potential re-trial that she isn't prepared for... When a verdict is finally reached, will Andy be relieved or will she feel like her life has been turned upside down again?**


End file.
